


Quizás sólo el silencio realmente existe

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Love, Married Life, POV First Person, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No pasa nada de diferente que el sólito. Escuchas la radio y lees los periódicos, ¿no? ¿Puedes ver lo que pasa?”“Sí. Pero soy harta de noticias filtradas por la censura, de las mentiras que siguen fluyendo como si fueran la normalidad. No me interesa de lo que quieren que crea, quiero saber la verdad, por una vez. La que me estás escondiendo.”
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley





	Quizás sólo el silencio realmente existe

**Quizás sólo el silencio realmente existe**

_[Cambia el viento, pero nosotros no_

_Y si nos confundimos un poco_

_Es por la gana de entender_

_Los que no pueden más hablar_

_Aún con nosotros]_

¿En qué pensábamos?

Quizás pensábamos que nosotros dos, el amor que compartíamos, ¿habría sido bastante para borrar la realidad que arrasaba afuera?

Había odiado esos días, los que habrían tenido que ser los mejores de mi vida.

Y los había odiado porque toda la felicidad que tratábamos de construir siempre parecía falsa, como si estuviéramos mintiendo a nosotros, para no tener que admitir que el amor el más fuerte que la guerra, pero que la guerra puede hacer olvidar el amor.

Eso es lo que me contaban tus eternos silencios, Bill.

_[Cambia el viento, pero nosotros no]_

Te veía volver a casa, siempre más destrozado, siempre más harto de todo lo que estabas obligado a ver. Y yo te esperaba, cada noche, como la buena mujer que todos pensaban que fuera.

Tenía una especie de... rencor, por ti. No sabía a quién culpar para todo lo que estábamos pasando, y a mi lado sólo estabas tú.

Sólo mucho tiempo después he entendido. He entendido que querías protegerme por ese mundo, que se hacía cada día más sucio de sangre. Siempre sin entender que nos habíamos prometido de compartir todo, y que tú habías roto esa promesa en el momento cuando la había formulada. Pero, por alguna razón, no me enfadé.

Sólo suspiré, casi consciente de un alivio inesperado, porque no erábamos cambiado. Sólo era el viento que soplaba en la dirección equivocada, salvaje, tratando de derribarnos.

Y tú seguía teniéndome en pie, siempre arriesgando de caer.

_[Y si nos confundimos un poco]_

Sólo querría que me lo dijera.

Porque me había cansado de hacer la buena mujer que espera, siempre esperando de ver la puerta abrirse, dejando de sentir la ansiedad loca de la ignorancia, al menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

No estaba cómo lo había imaginado, pero tú tenía que saberlo.

Sabía que estaba equivocado casarse en ese contexto, sabías que íbamos a sufrir ese silencio, esa inseguridad, esa confusión punzante, que demasiadas veces me ha hecho desear de salir de estas paredes, de escaparme por esta casa que hemos construido para que sólo fuera teatro de nuestro amor.

Pero nunca lo he hecho, porque entre los millones de defectos que tengo reinaba mi constante obstinación, que me ha empujado a esperarte cada minuto de cada día, sólo para verte sonreír cada noche.

Una sonrisa falsa como nada en el mundo, pero suficiente para dejarme creer un poco más en nosotros.

_[Es por la gana de entender]_

“Querría saber lo que pasa.” te pregunté una noche, casi indiferente, mientras comíamos inmersos en el sólito, oprimente silencio.

Y tú suspiraste, porque sabías que no iba a callar más mi total impaciencia por esa situación.

“No pasa nada de diferente que el sólito. Escuchas la radio y lees los periódicos, ¿no? ¿Puedes ver lo que pasa?” me preguntaste, con un tono vagamente enojado que no pude ignorar.

“Sí. Pero soy harta de noticias filtradas por la censura, de las mentiras que siguen fluyendo como si fueran la normalidad. No me interesa de lo que quieren que crea, quiero saber la verdad, por una vez. La que me estás escondiendo.” añadí casi con rabia, toda la que había reprimido.

Te pusiste en pie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Después te echaste a abrazarme; sentí tu piel caliente contra la mía, sentí casi tu dolor fluir entre tus brazos, como si quisiera que lo percibiera.

“No finjas de no conocer la verdad.” murmuraste, con voz rota. Y yo finalmente me di cuenta que tu silencio no escondía gana de protegerme, sino la extraña y paradoxal convicción que yo fuera más fuerte que ti, de alguna manera.

Te abracé de vuelta, en la desesperada tentativa de aliviar ese dolor.

Pero me callé, porque no había nada más de decir.

_[Los que no pueden más hablar]_

Sólo había sido un momento, y luego había pasado.

Habías seguido saliendo cada mañana, volviendo harto por la noche, descansándote a mi lado sin decir una palabra, como siempre.

Como si esa cotidianidad fuera lo mayor que podíamos esperar. Como si nuestro matrimonio, fresco de poquísimos mese, fuera improvisamente marchitado, agotándonos, consumándonos.

Seguía cayendo en el limbo de la duda, en los momentos más oscuros del día, hasta que una reacción tuya, la más simple también, no me convencía otra vez que mi lugar estaba a tu lado, no importaba lo que pasaba.

Había aprendido a convivir con mi extremo dolor, a callar esa parte de mí que trataba desesperadamente de rebelarse a una guerra que había penetrado hasta las paredes de nuestra casa, hasta nuestra cama, hasta nuestras mentes, que nos estaba sobornando como el peor de los males.

Me llevó un poco de tiempo para hacerlo pero, finalmente, una noche tuve éxito de llorar para lo que nos estábamos haciendo.

A tu lado, en silencio como siempre, lloré todas mis lágrimas, tratando de no despertarte.

La mañana siguiente, me desperté en tu abrazo.

Y sonreí, quizás una sonrisa sincera.

Lo que tú no ibas a ver.

_[Aún con nosotros]_

Cuando se quiere que algo cambie, hay que hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Esto me había sido enseñado.

Y me di cuenta que estaba malditamente buena a actuar el papel de la niña mimada, la capaz de lamentarse al esperar que otros hagan algo por ella.

Pero iba a mostrarte que Fleur Delacour estaba mucho más que eso, que estaba capaz de tomar las riendas de esa realidad que lentamente se destruía, desde la base hasta la cima.

Iba a mostrártelo, Bill, e iba a mostrarlo a mí misma.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer, yo. Pero las pequeñas cosas, sabía que también pueden salvar la peor de las situaciones.

Sonreí más, porque lo debía a ese amor que sabía ser aún vivo bajo tus ojeras, bajo mis uñas mordidas hasta la carne, bajo nuestros eternos silencios.

Esa noche volviste con el aire más cansado de lo habitual.

Y yo corrí hacia ti, los ojos luminosos. Te puse los brazos al cuello y te besé, quizás demasiado pasional, pero estaba necesario.

Y mientras me mordía los labios, tratando de hablar, tomaste el control de la situación, junto a mí.

“Te amo, Fleur.” murmuraste, simplemente.

Luego, una sonrisa.

Efímera, sólo un instante, pero la más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto.

Porque esa sonrisa era sincera, Bill.

“Yo te amo también, Bill.” respondí, solemne, y luego sonreí yo también.

Volvimos a lo habitual de nuestras noches.

El silencio improvisamente estaba lleno de todo eso amor que nos habíamos callado.

Y valía mucho más que millones de palabras. 


End file.
